Harry Potter and The Freak: The Rise of Lord Obscurial
by W1ck3dW4rl0ck
Summary: Harry suppresses his magic and the outcome isn't what you would expect.


**I do not own any of this. I am merely playing with other peoples ideas.**

 **Authors Note: The idea for this story came about after i recently watched and then of course rewatched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. What would happen if Harry had turned out like Credence Barebone? Knowing what we know now about Obscurials, he really could have went that way i think. Could he survive? And if he did, how would it change him and the story we all love? This will be a bit dark so fair warning to those who dont like that. I dont know how fast my updates will be but i will post chapters as i finish them. I admit i am not a professional witer in anyway but still, I hope you all enjoy. This is also just a small thank you to all the writers on this site who have kept me entertained for years.**

Harry potter was five years old when he finally realised his relatives would never care for him the way a family could and should. He'd just started school and was quickly learning to read and write. His days were filled with abuse, both verbal and physical from his family and even from some of those in his own neighborhood. His only relief was learning and when hed lay awake in his cupboard, dreaming of parents he would never know. It was only six months after starting school that he finally put together why his relatives always thought him a freak. It was because of all the strange and abnormal things that always seemed to be happening around Harry. He couldn't truly explain it. But he came to realize this is what made him fundamentally different from all those around him. Things shrunk and changed colors, would disappear and reappear some time later. His hair was always the same length no matter how much his Aunt petunia cut it off, it would just grow back by the next day.

And so, without any true knowledge of what was happening to him, he began to repress his freakishness. Whenever something odd would happen, his family would always beat and starve him before throwing him in his cupboard, hoping he too would just one day disappear. So he learned to hold this oddness back. Whenever something happened he would always feel a tingle flowing throughout him and finally releasing from him. He began to practice with this feeling, pulling it to the surface before willfully holding it in place. Never again allowing its escape.

Things got marginally better for Harry over the next few years. Now that he wasn't allowing his freakishness out, his relatives would find less and less things to set them off and so Harry was mostly ignored, besides his chores and cooking. They would still try to find reasons to punish and abuse Harry, but with less excuses to do so were forced to grumble or wait for the right opportunities. The one person who didn't care to need a reason was Harrys cousin Dudley. The extremely large boy felt it was his place in the world to beat on Harry at any and all opportunities. He even went as far as conscripting some of the local boys into his gang and they would all frequently go Harry hunting.

Harry learned his neighborhood like the back of his hand and was always running from place to place, avoiding being caught. He would hide for hours everyday with nothing to do but read the comics that he always stole out of the trash, when his cousin threw them away. Harry could spend days in his secret place in the woods, reading the adventures of one superhero to the next. He didn't have a favorite, only enjoying the learning and escaping his reality through imagination.

He became quite good at holding in his freakishness. The only times he truly had trouble was when he got angry. It seemed to Harry that his freakishness was always angry these days at being trapped and when Harry lost control, the freakiness inside him would always lash out violently, destroying and obliterating anything around him. It was a chore for Harry to reign the freak back in at these rare occurrences. It always made him feel as if he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

As time wore on Harry got older and bigger, though would never be considered large. He'd just recently turned ten and was currently in the patch of woods beside his school, lost in his horde of comics. It seemed the older Harry got, the more time he spent here away from anything that would provoke the freak into lashing out. It was getting harder and harder for Harry to hold him back and had even recently begun to become extremely painful. The worst episode had just happened yesterday after school when one of his classmates said something about Harry being an orphan and he momentarily got angry, allowing the freak a foothold. He barely made it away from the school avoiding everyone, before the pain and the inevitable struggle ensued. He had passed out afterward and was only glad he wasn't found by anyone that day.

He figured it was getting time to be heading back into Dursley hell where he would have to start dinner soon if he wanted to get anything before his fat cousin and uncle ate it all.

Harry headed out of his patch of woods and through the school parking lot but unfortunately ran into one of Dudley's gang, a boy named Piers Polkiss.

"Oi! If it isn't Dudley's little freak of a cousin. What you doing out here all by yourself? Ha! Don't you know its dangerous these parts?"

"Were at school, how dangerous could it be?" Harry couldn't help but feel a little aggravated at never getting a moments peace with these people.

"Why don't we find out little Potter?" Said the tall boy before lunging at Harry, grabbing him by the shirt and landing an awkward but powerful punch to the side of Harrys temple.

The punch disoriented Harry a bit and he stumbled and fell, unwittingly becoming an even easier target for the other kid. Piers started raining kicks down on harry, unrelenting in his brutality. He kicked him in the head and chest tried stomping on his head before climbing on top of Harry pinning him on the ground and punching him in the face, over and over again.

The entire time this was happening to Harry he struggled with everything he had to keep the freak inside. But it just wasn't meant to be. After a particularly viscous punch that broke Harrys nose he became distracted for a second before he felt the freak escape his grasp. For the next thirty seconds or so, all Harry knew was pain and the most intense sense of vertigo he'd ever felt. He watched with eyes that were no longer there, as before there was Harry, there was now a great black cloud of red pulsating smoke that was ripping everything in its path to shreds. The other boy Piers, couldn't be found, already becoming nothing in the wake of the destruction he had knocked loose.

Harry didn't know what was happening to him. He only knew pain and destruction. And oddly enough that this was his death. Unless he could do … something. Eergh. He didn't know what, he couldn't concentrate like this, as he watched what he had become destroy the school he'd spent so many horrible years in. On one pass through the school, as more and more rubble fell and larger parts began disappering, Harry caught glimpse of the patch of woods for a moment and remembered the peace hed felt there. He looked for inspiration but the only thing that kept coming back to him was a theme from one of his favorite comics, spiderman. In the comic there came to earth alien symbiotes that bonded with humans turning them into something with unimaginable power. It had always seemed so similar to the freak inside him, always aching to get out and have its way with him. Always destroying everything around him. Like a rage filled other side of him. And Harry knew deep down freak would get out. He needed to control what was happening. He didn't know what to do, only concentrated on what he wanted to happen and felt for the tingle he'd repressed for so long before pushing with every ounce of energy he had.

For the next few minutes all Harry could feel, was his entire nonexistent body being ripped apart and put back together again, over and over. It was, in a word, excruciating. When it was over, Harry woke up on his back in a partially ruined bathroom of the school he had just destroyed. He took a few moments to collect himself before he felt freaks presense and quicly looked over himself in awe at what he'd created.

It was just like his comic books, a living suit made up of an infinite amount of tendrils, stronger than metal and yet almost liquid like.

The suit was mostly a pitch black with a deep dark red pulsing throughout, reminiscent of the smoke it once was. Tendrils sprouted out and remerged everywhere, all subconsciously controlled by Harry/Freaks thoughts. Where before were hands and feet, now there were jagged claws. He walked over to the only standing mirror left and saw his face. Or freaks face, he should say. The eyes were an ominous, deep pulsing red and his teeth were razor sharp. His mouth opened unimaginably large like a snake.

The next thing Harry knew, he was hearing sirens from the distance and quickly turned to run, instinctively crouching to all fours and lunging through the ruined school off walls and even the ceilings sometimes. When he made it out, he ran to the patch of woods moving faster than thought. It was incredible. He felt powerful and unstoppable. He'd always been fast, but this was crazy. He felt he never needed rest again, didn't need food, only this. This freak suit. This symbiote with him as the host. The only thing he could want right now was more. He didn't know what it meant but Freak did and led them through the cities around him, sniffing and sensing out what he wanted to consume and hunting relentlessly for it.

Freak eventually led them down a dark alleyway, crawling along the wall silently. He noticed immediately what was happening. A young girl was being accosted by an older male. Only it looked very odd to Harry, the girl wasn't screaming or looking afraid, only standing there with a glassy eyed stare as the man rifled through her things, all the while holding a stick at her. The stick and the man were both very strange. the stick was emitting a soft glow that harry didnt think he would have been able to see without his and freaks recent bonding , for lack of a better word. The man kept mumbling things that didn't make sense.

Freak finally decided for everyone and lunged at the man, striking him in the chest hard with his sharp claws and gripping as they both rolled a good distance away. The man lost his stick in surprise when he was attacked by a creature from the shadows. They both eventually stopped and jumped to their feet or all fours respectively. The man stared in horror for a moment, before running towards his stick, not even noticing the wounds that were bleeding all over him. Freak lunged again, landing on top of him and grabbing the man tight, pinning him to the ground. Freak screeched loud in the mans face, baring his razor shrap teeth and wicked looking tonge. The man almost passed out before Freak took a tendriled, clawed hand and shoved it into the mans chest. draining him of the something it wanted. Along with this something, that felt like Harrys tingle, came all the mans memories, rushing into him and absorbed instantly. When it was over, Harry suddenly understood everything much better now. He now had the experiences and knowledge of a grown man. The man wasn't a genius but he wasn't unintelligent.

And most surprisingly of all, he was a wizard. And so was Harry. Well, kind of now. Only he still didn't understand what happened exactly with his magic, at least now he knew it was magic. And there was a whole magical world out there, with possible future friends and more than definitely, enemies. Amazing. And yet, it would come calling for him in just a short time, asking the famous Harry Potter to join their world. What to do. What to do?

He had nearly a year to prepare and so decided to focus on the present. He made his way over to the wand the man had lost. He knew the wand wouldn't work as well as one that was matched to him, but it would be good for practicing his magic anyway. When Harry picked the mans wand up a tendril wrapped around it and seemed to melt into the wand changing it somehow. when it was over the wand no longer resembled the stick it once was. it was now a pitch black instead of brown and had a network of dark red lines running throughout it. Harry knew the wand was truly his now. the wand then melted into the suit as if a part of him now. It would be recalled with just a thought.

The spell that held the girl enthralled must've broken during the fight and she had apparently passed out from shock. Which worked well enough for Harry. I mean, what does a monster say to the princess he saves anyway? Yeah, not a very good idea. Harry knew the man he killed didn't have a family and had been an all around bad guy, but he did one thing right in Harrys opinion; the man held a house in the muggle world and never kept his money in a bank. The night just kept getting better and better for Harry.

For the next few months Harry spent his time destroying all records of one Wulfric Gibson and completely remodeling his house, using the magic he was slowly learning to control, even with the added boost of the mans memories and magic. Luckily for Harry, the house was really a small cottage on a large patch of land, which suited Harrys purposes perfectly, as living alone as a ten year old semi-trained wizard, would be hard to explain.

Harry also used Freak all night, every night and in the morning would feel refreshed, as if his body had been asleep the whole time. He still hunted the evil doers and had come across a few from time to time but had yet to meet another wizard. He had gained an infinite amount of knowledge still from the muggles and was becoming proficient in many areas of expertise. He started some training in martial arts and training his body. He even started building his own dirt bike and planned to incorporate magic into the next one he built. He cooked and cleaned for himself, immensely relieved at never again serving those despicable people he would never call family.

One amazing thing that happened during this time was when he was cleaning out the cottage, he found the mans invisibility cloak. Just thinking about its amazing powers set freak off and he immediately sent a large tendril into the cloth eating the magic and gaining the ability to turn invisible at will. It seemed eating magic wasn't restricted to people. This would come in very handy, he imagined. He already was thinking about the repercussions but Freak assured him he would never take in anything harmful, only that which would empower.

Harry laid down for bed that night thinking about how he planned to finally enter the wizarding world tomorrow if only as briefly as possible.


End file.
